Half Life: Genesis
by Fantasia Maximus
Summary: Set during Cataclysm. Half-Life tells the story of Mur'ne, a half-human and half-elf boy who was left an orphan after the Northrend War. Raised from childhood by his mentor Khardran, Mur'ne is ready for a life of adventure which begins in Genesis. R and R
1. Dear Diary

**Author's note: Check my profile for information concerning chapter updates or up and coming stories.**

**DEAR DIARY**

The icy winds of Dun Morogh cut across the frozen landscape like a blade splitting skin, quickly snuffing the life out of any unsuspecting or unprepared traveller. Though there was a place where death's cruel touch could not pierce, a place so ablaze with life that it lit up the tundra like a beacon, calling out to all those who had lost their way. Nestled in the heart of Kharanos was the Thunderbrew Distillery, a warm and welcoming environment where brave adventurers of the alliance mingled with the local dwarves. They shared stories, sung songs and compared battle wounds all the while filling their stomachs to the brim with boar and brew.

However, not every inch of the tavern was bursting with merriment. Down the dark, musty stairwell and through the left door lived a boy, not quite an elf, not quite a man but a blend of the two. The half-elf sat in deep thought, his black hair, dark as the void, drooped slightly over his brow, covering his sparkling green eyes. He flicked his hair back, tucking the fringe behind his ears which, unlike other elves, resembled more of a human look. He stared intently at the blank pages which filled him with a sudden emptiness. Finding his muse at last, the boy picked up a nearby quill and began to fill the pages with dark ink, painting the pages with words of great passion.

_Dear Diary,_

_The blazing sun has yet again set upon me, signalling the end of another page in my story without bringing me the closure that I seek. Always the questions that haunt me go unanswered, left to wander until they are blown away by this light awful breeze that forever assails my mind. _

_Who were my parents? All I know of them is a name, a race, a class and how the met their end. Lilla, my dearest mother, was a mage of Stormwind who died during the great Northrend campaign and my father, Anandor, the great mage of Silvermoon. He died a hero's death, avenging his beloved while saving many of his companions in the process and though his story has always inspired me, I find myself wishing he hadn't played the hero that way I would not be left in this torment._

_Though things are not all doom and gloom in my life here in Kharanos. Khardran, my friend and mentor, has cared for me well, trying his best to fill the void in my heart. The story goes that Khardran was a good friend of both my parents, he fought valiantly with them during that fateful skirmish and would of met his end too were it not for my father. Forever in debt to Anandor for his sacrifice, Khardran took it upon himself to raise the little child who was now left alone. I am forever in debt to Khardran who gave up everything for me, including his career as a soldier, in order to teach me the ways of the world… well, the dwarven world so I am now skilled in the arts of battle, smithing and of course brewing. _

_Since the day Khardran brought me in, I have lived here in the Distillery but I find myself yearning for adventure. The tales of my parents have encouraged me to achieve greatness of my own and to either find or mould my own destiny. Until the time comes that my question are answered I will remain here in Kharanos with a life half-lived, a glass half-empty._

_Sincerely,_

_Mur'ne Dawnrunner_

Mur'ne lent back in his chair once he finished and let out a long sigh. An eerie silence swept across the candle-lit room for what seemed like days. Mur'ne always enjoyed the silence, for it was hard to come by when you lived in an alehouse. Relishing in the stillness, Mur'ne closed his eyes, letting his imagination fill his every thought with lights, colours and images which represented the many amazing and different lives that he wished he led. Suddenly he began to hear a voice calling him _Mur'ne… Mur'ne… Mur'ne…_

"_Mur'ne ya brain dead sod, getch yer lazy butt upstairs, yer shift started ten minutes ago."_ Khardran's brazen voice awoke Mur'ne from his day dream and he jumped with a start. Suddenly snapped back into reality, Mur'ne leapt from his seat and zipped through the stone door, almost knocking Khardran off balance in the process.

"_Sure thing chief." _He quipped and began to rush upstairs while elegantly dodging a furious backhand from Khardran.

"_Another thing" _Khardran yelled up to Mur'ne, _"stop calling me chief." _Mur'ne stopped atop the staircase and stared down at Khardran. Like all dwarves, Khardran was short and stocky; his earth brown hair was wild while his beard appeared extremely well groomed, held together by several golden bracers. Though there was one thing very 'unique' about this dwarf, upon his head he wore a tribal headdress, sacred to the tauren. Before assuming his shift Mur'ne yelled his retort, laughing as he did so.

"_Maybe I would, if you didn't insist on wearing that ridiculous hat." _At that moment Khardran began to sprint up the staircase, his eyes blazing in fury.

"_This hat was a gift from me wife, ya cheeky bastard!" _Mur'ne continued to snigger, gracefully jumping over the counter and landing effortlessly on the other side. Khardran reached the bar, breathing heavily as he pointed at Mur'ne.

"_Huff… I'll… huff… I'll get you one o' these days boy. Until then get to work!" _When he finished, Khardran walked away from Mur'ne and began to join in the festivities with some fellow dwarves. Mur'ne watched the crowd for a few seconds but then began to busy himself with serving customers though he could never really shake his feelings of great yearning, yearning for adventure.


	2. Bar Brawl

**Author's note: Check my profile for information concerning chapter updates or up and coming stories. This update went up earlier than usual due to my next update being a little slower (as I am busy with study). I thought I would give you something to go on until I can catch up on some writing. Enjoy.**

**BAR BRAWL**

Working shifts in the Distillery was a long and arduous job, especially when many adventurers had recently returned from the Highlands, but Mur'ne didn't mind, in fact he found a pleasant satisfaction of doing what he could to help the brave heroes of the Alliance. A blazing brazier lit up the entire entrance hall with dancing shards of glowing colour; red, orange and yellow mingling together to showcase their magnificence.

While watching the flames, Mur'ne couldn't help but notice a young human woman sitting alone in a darkened corner. She wore finely cut robes which matched perfectly with the brazier's flames while her tangled, brown hair hung down to her shoulders like vines from a great tree. Mur'ne was staring, he knew it, but he could not help himself, she was beautiful and it wasn't often that girls like her would enter a place like Thunderbrew.

The woman was reading from a leather-bounded tome and every so often muttered something under her breath which seemed to delight the dancing flames, who burned ever brighter. She looked up and her gaze met Mur'ne's _oh crap _he thought _she's noticed, quickly Mur'ne you dunce, wipe that goofy look off your face and stop staring_. Mur'ne immediately stopped smirking and looked at the floor, a bar stool, anything to draw his attention from the woman but he couldn't help looking up at her every so often, she giggled and smiled at him before returning to her book.

Mur'ne cursed under his breath than let out a groan while collapsing in a crumpled mess over the nearby counter. He began banging his forehead continuously berating himself as he did so

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now she's laughing at you. Argh."_ Suddenly several new customers entered the Distillery and Mur'ne was glad for the distraction, he raced behind the bar and began to take orders.

Hours passed by quickly as Mur'ne toiled away behind the bar but time still had not diminished the lively atmosphere, men, elves, dwarfs, gnomes even a few draenei were dancing, drinking and sharing their tales as vigorously as before. Mur'ne couldn't help noticing that the women in the corner hadn't moved in the past four hours. S_crew this _he thought _I'm gonna go talk to her, what's the worst that could happen?_ Mur'ne quickly mixed together one of his trademark cocktails, which had become somewhat famous, then made his way over to the far side of the Distillery.

As he approached the table, the woman looked up from her reading and began to watch him intently which slightly unsettled Mur'ne but he powered through his nerves and spoke confidently

"_Excuse me miss, I hope I am not bothering you but I thought I would bring this over, think of it as a promotional item. Enjoy." _As he set the glass down in front of her the girl brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind an ear, Mur'ne noticed, now that he was closer, that her eyes were dark brown just like her hair.

"_Oh aren't you just the sweetest thing." _She said with a smile and a pleasant tone while she picked up the glass. Mur'ne blushed slightly but managed to conceal it from the young woman. However, even before he had introduced himself, Khardran stepped in

"_Mur'ne. Stop goofin off and get back ta work."_ Mur'ne turned to Khardran, who no longer wore the tribal headdress, and threw back a sharp retort

"_I am working Khardran, isn't it obvious I'm taking this young lady's order?" _Khardran wasn't fazed by this and simply repeated himself more bluntly

"_Bar. Work. Now. Savvy?" _Mur'ne tried to stare down Khardran but he eventually gave up, knowing there was no swaying him. Letting out a great sigh, Mur'ne began to walk back to the bar when the young woman began to speak

"_Khardran, why do you always insist on interfering with play-time?" _The woman's voice sounded innocent but cold in tone, like a little girl who had been possessed by a demon, in all sense of the word Mur'ne was uncomfortable.

"_I made a pledge ta protect this boy from bad influences Aeterna; I know what yer can do ta men."_ Aeterna's eyes met Khardran's gaze but she seemed to have a pleading look on her face

"_But…" _She whimpered "But he's such a cutie! C'mon just one quick round out back, I promise I won't break him…. Too much." At this last line a wicked grin came across her face as she looked at Mur'ne, making him yelp like an injured pup. Khardran stood emotionless, unmoved by the pleas of this strange young woman.

"_Fine." _Aeterna sighed _"I'll go." _She turned to face Mur'ne and stroked his head a little which sent shivers through his entire body _"I'll be seeing you later sweetie." _Aeterna made her way to the exit, laughing as she walked, sending chills through the spines of all within earshot. The confrontation between Aeterna and Khardran had severely dampened the mood of the whole Distillery which seemed to annoy Khardran

"_Bloody witch! Yer better watch ya self around her boy, she's an azalea that one, poison wrapped in beauty with a sprinkling of pure evil ta top it off. C'mon I'll fetch yer a drink, looks like ya could do with one."_ Mur'ne hadn't realised but he was still shivering from when Aeterna touched him, he tried to shake it off but the thought of it unnerved him.

Khardran sat Mur'ne down at an unoccupied bench then proceeded to fetch two, very strong ale's.

"_Get that down ya lad, trust me, it helps."_ Mur'ne gratefully accepted the jug of Thunderbrew Lager and greedily gulped down the sweet beverage. The atmosphere seemed to return to normal as a live band began to play, The Gryphon's performing their hit single Hotel Loch Modan. They were Khardran's favourite band and one of the most famous in Khaz Modan.

"_On a cold snowy highway, snowflakes in my beard  
>Warm smell of the peacebloom, blowing in on the air"<em>

Mur'ne sighed deeply while resting his head in his hands. Khardran noticed this and began to investigate the problem

"_I know that look, what seems ta be the problem master Dawnrunner?"_

"_Oh the usual" _replied Mur'ne as he casually sipped from his brew _"sense of entrapment, a yearning for adventure, love life non-existent…"_ Suddenly, Mur'ne bashed his head onto the table-top and murmured _"My life sucks."_ Khardran burst into laughter at Mur'ne's pathetic comments.

"_Boy ya have yer whole life ahead of ya; yer'll battle, drink, love and laugh many times before ya die. So hold ya whining finish yer drink and bloody sing with me."_ When Khardran had finished Mur'ne downed his drink and joined in the sing-along with Khardran and the crowd

"_Welcome to the Hotel Loch Modan  
>Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)<br>Such a sturdy base  
>It never snows at the Hotel Loch Modan<br>Any time of year (Any time of year)  
>The sun is shining here."<em>

Unnoticed by the crowd, two gnomes had broken into an argument and began to fight in the middle of the entrance-hall while the rest of the drunken occupants started yelling

"_BAR FIGHT!"_ Bar stools, fists and all manner of crockery was spilled violently through the air like a hurricane tearing through a beach house. The once peaceful bar denizens were now occupying themselves with destruction and chaos.

"_A'ight Mur'ne"_ Khardran said with a widening grin_ "time for the most rewardin part of this job… Security." _Khardran burst into action, throwing powerful punches into unsuspecting brawlers, screaming rather ironically

"_NO FIGHTING IN THE BAR!" _Mur'ne began to join in the fight, using his elven grace and strength to overpower opponents and throw them out of the Distillery. However, there were so many people in the bar that their sheer numbers were beginning to overwhelm him, he tried to call for Khardran but the noise of the crowd drowned out his pleas.

Two hulking figures dressed in dark purple and black robes, shrouded in hoods, descended upon him with daggers in hand, Mur'ne was unprepared for an armed battle, so he desperately sought a weapon or a way to escape. _Is this the end _he thought _so much for 'my whole life ahead of me' Khardran you lying basta…. _Without warning a blur shot through the shadows, lightning quick, and easily disarmed Mur'ne's assailants with two elegant movements. Finally the 'shadow spirit' kicked the hooded figures sending them careering into several other brawlers. Mur'ne was in shock, so much so that he didn't even react when the shadowy figure seized his hand and began to guide him out into the night.


	3. Revealing Shadows

**Author's note: Swamped with assignments and study until end of October so updates are still slow =(. Anyway enjoy and be sure to visit my profile for updates.**

REVEALING SHADOWS

Mur'ne's body was still sluggish from shock but yet he found himself gliding through the air. He felt like a spirit being guided from the world of the living into the great beyond. Slowly but surely the cool night air began to awaken his senses but as soon as he regained control of his actions the intense chill numbed his body, leaving him once again immobilized.

Mur'ne stared at the figure in front of him. The pale glow of moonlight had begun to undress the shadows mystery, allowing Mur'ne to gauge who his saviour was. The figure was of slender build, very tall and had long, untamed hair _well, _he thought, _it can't be a dwarf. I wonder where it is leading me._ The shadows continued to gently tug Mur'ne's arm, leading him past the snow-coated trees and through acres of glistening tundra.

Eventually they came to an abrupt stop and Mur'ne careered violently into the shadow's back, he cursed loudly, realising that he had been running this whole time

"_Sorry" _he whispered _"I'm a bit dwarf-footed sometimes."_ As the shadow got to its feet, it giggled and Mur'ne realised that the shadow was female. The woman moved towards him, finally revealing her identity. When the light touched her face, Mur'ne found himself staring into the ivory shaded eyes of a night elf. She was gorgeous as most night elves were; her green ponytail framed her long and delicate face which was a rich purple colour.

She looked down at Mur'ne with a concerned look and he realised he was probably staring again. Shaking the stunned look off his face Mur'ne sprung to his feet and stood to face the elf, bowing in the process.

"_I must thank you for saving me" _he said, attempting to sound charming but his voice was so dry it came out more like a hoarse croak. The elf giggled once more and replied, her voice was clear and assertive but carried a certain elegance with it.

"_Save your courtesy Mur'ne, we have more pressing issues to deal with." _

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa. How do you know my name? Who are you?" _Mur'ne questioned, concerned how this elf knew of him yet he had never seen her before in his life.

"_My name is Shayla Nightbreeze." _she said calmly _"I was once a sentinel serving in Teldrassil but now I follow a higher purpose."_ Mur'ne listened intently, eager to learn more about his mysterious saviour, Shayla continued. _"I lead an elite team of adventurers up in the Highlands and I want you and Khardran to join me."_ Mur'ne was shocked by this revelation, he couldn't understand why she would want to recruit him, he wasn't that great of a fighter and he was only young, there was still so much he needed to learn. He paused for a moment but then began interrogating Shayla.

"_Okay I understand Khardran, he is a great warrior, a veteran of the Northrend War but why me, I'm only a mere tavern bo…."_

"_A mere tavern boy who just happens to be the son of two great magi" _Shayla interrupted. _"You are the son of Lilla and Anandor Dawnrunner, not that I'm a fan of arcane magic but I am no fool, there is hidden potential within you Mur'ne and I intend to tap into it, for the good of Azeroth."_ Mur'ne stood awestruck by Shayla's passion; she seemed to really believe in him and his parents. _Were they really that special, _he thought, _am I really that special?_ Shayla did not wait for Mur'ne to reply but she seemed to gauge from his expression that he was considering her offer and began to issue him an order more than a request.

"_Go back to the Distillery Mur'ne and speak with Khardran about my offer, mention our meeting if you must, just make sure you convince him, I have need of both of you." _Mur'ne nodded his understanding and opened his mouth to speak but Shayla waved her hand for silence.

"_Once you have done this you must travel to Ironforge, from there seek my associate in The Forlorn Cavern and he will hand you and envelope. Once you are outside of Ironforge, open the package and inside will be a map to my location and your future." _Suddenly they could hear shouting echoing through the night air.

"_MUR'NE!"_

"_MUR'NE!"_

"_MUR'NE! Where are ya lad?" _The voice was distinctly Khardran's, obvious concern coated his speech. Shayla turned to Mur'ne and knelt down next to him whispering quietly in his ear.

"_Farewell young Mur'ne, I will expect you in three days maximum." _With that she leapt to her feet and turned to exit.

"_Wait!" _Mur'ne yelled _"Who were those thugs who ambushed me?"_

"_Twilight agents." _Shayla replied _"Even they are aware of your potential; you have quite the reputation Mur'ne Dawnrunner." _With that she smiled at him and disappeared into the night, like a morning fog that fades with the rising sun. Mur'ne sat in silent awe, there was a certain aura about Shayla which commanded his respect and admiration, Mur'ne was now feeling anxious. _At last_, he thought, _my adventure begins. Mother, father I will make you proud._ With that thought left pounding in his skull, Mur'ne turned towards Khardran's voice, which had again started to chorus, and sprinted off.

"_MUR'N… Mur'ne! Thank the light yer safe."_ Khardran's face expressed his obvious relief for Mur'ne's return. _"Where the bloody hell have ya been yer little sod, had me worried sick."_ Mur'ne ignored Khardran's words and simply marched toward his mentor. He stopped right in front of Khardran and stared deep into his eyes.

"_We need to talk." _Was all Mur'ne said before he began to make his way back to the Distillery, Khardran's reply came in the form of a snarky comment.

"_Well aren't ya the authoritive one all the sudden." _Mur'ne didn't seem fazed by the comment and continued walking, Khardran realised this and began to run after him. _"Hey wait fer me boy, I ain't losing ya again." _


	4. A Saga Begins

**Authors Note: Hey guys I am officially finished study until March so I am free to update frequently, so I hope to get a couple chapters up by the end of the week. Oh and points to whoever can guess what Khardran's armour set is =D.**

**A SAGA BEGINS**

Khardran pushed off the table where he and Mur'ne sat, causing his chair to emit a piercing screech. He stood up and began to pace continually up and down the now quiet distillery.

"_Let me get this straight."_ He said calmly _"yer want ta rush off ta the Highlands, into immeasurable danger, just because a pretty elf told ya too." _At this point Mur'ne exploded out of his seat, interrupting Khardran.

"_Khardran, you have been like a father to me, so you should know that I have longed for this opportunity."_

"_This ain't just runnin' off into the wilds of Dun Morogh Mur'ne." _Khardran pointed out _"this is the Twilight Highlands we're talking about here, it would be irresponsible of me ta let ya go." _

"_But I wouldn't be alone Khardran." _Mur'ne pleaded _"You would be there to help me plus we have been asked to join a team."_ Khardran froze in place, putting a halt to his continual pacing. He turned to face Mur'ne while his voice dropped to just higher than a whisper.

"_That's a detail ya left out before lad. Whose team would we be joining?"_ Mur'ne sighed while gesturing for Khardran to sit. He remembered how Shayla had told him he could mention their meeting but something told him that it may not be the best idea, he had no idea why, but something tugged at his mind as he prepared to tell Khardran the full story.

A candle flickered violently as a harsh wind blew against the walls of Thunderbrew, seeping through one of the few cracks in the dwarven stone. Mur'ne gazed at the candle while he reiterated the entire story for Khardran. The dwarf sat in complete silent, eager to learn the truth about Mur'ne's encounter with the mysterious elf.

When Mur'ne had finished he got to his feet and began to walk toward the bar, fetching two drinks. When he returned Khardran was in the same position, his head resting upon his hands while his face was scrawled up in a thoughtful expression. Suddenly, when Mur'ne placed the glass next to him, he looked up from the table; accepted the drink and questioned Mur'ne further.

"_Did ya say Shayla Nightbreeze?"_ Mur'ne looked puzzled but nodded, not understanding why Khardran was so focused on Shayla. The dwarf sat silently drinking his brew for a few moments until finally he continued.

"_I've heard of her and her team's exploits in the Highlands, quite an impressive résumé they have. It makes me wonder why they are so interested in us Mur'ne."_

"_I said the exact same thing Khardran." _Mur'ne replied _"but Shayla was adamant that we were essential, perhaps she knows something we don't?"_

"_Perhaps she does. Well Mur'ne I think it's time ta hit the hay, yer'll have me answer in the morning."_ As Khardran finished his drink and began to descend the old, creaky stairwell, Mur'ne sat in silence. _Great _he thought _now I have to wait, definitely not sleeping tonight. _With that thought on his mind, Mur'ne followed Khardran down to the sleeping quarters and awaited Khardran's decision, the decision which would decide his future.

XXX

The crisp snow crunched quietly under Khardran's boots as he headed towards Steelgrill's Depot, to begin his morning routine. _That boy's probably still sound asleep, _Khardran thought _lazy sod_. With that thought, Khardran opened his workshop door and began rummaging around in all manners of copper bolts, bronze tubing and other engineering junk until final he stopped; pulled out a large iron chest and hefted it up onto the workbench.

Painting slightly from the effort, Khardran began lightly brushing the dust away from the casing, which billowed away in the air, causing him to sneeze. Cursing at the dust Khardran then reached down his tunic, revealing a key on a long chain. The key was corroded slightly and Khardran opened the locked chest only with some difficulty.

Inside the chest laid a full set of plate armour; a black, orange tipped, horned-helm with a full face mask sat on top. Next to this sat two shoulder plates which appeared to be several jagged blades welded together, simulating wings. The shoulder plate's glowed orange at Khardran's touch and a mist billowed out from the top. The warrior removed these pieces and sat them next to the chest, smiling as the armour came alive at his touch. After this was done, Khardran removed some simple chain mail and put it on, he followed this with leg plates which matched his helm and secured them with a similarly styled belt. The dwarf then carefully removed a chest piece and began to equip it. The armour was covered in intricate flame designs and a face design centred the whole piece. Finally, Khardran removed from the iron casing two hand guards, both of similar design to his chest armour and equipped them.

The dwarf than closed the casing and placed it gently under the workbench. Khardran then looked up, through the roof and past the sky; to the great beyond

"_I have fulfilled me vow Anandor" _he whispered,_ "yer boy has been kept safe but now he must go… and I shall go with him." _Khardran sighed deeply, seized his helm and shoulder guards and left his workshop.

XXX

Mur'ne awoke with a jump to the sound of his Alarm-o-Bot blearing at him

"_WAKE UP MUR'NE. WAKE UP MUR'NE. WAKE UP MUR'NE."_ Mur'ne groaned loudly and threw a nearby shoe at the bot, sending it flying into his open closet. After getting dressed and brushing his hair, the half-elf made his way up stairs to the Distillery's main hall – eager to hear his mentor's decision.

When Mur'ne arrived upstairs he was surprised to see no-one around, the Distillery was a ghost town. Mur'ne began to call out

"_Hello? Khardran, are you here?" _Mur'ne was met with the gruff reply of the warrior Khardran

"_I'm up stairs Mur'ne and I have an answer fer ya." _Mur'ne could barely maintain his excitement as he bolted up the stairs to Khardran where he got the surprise of his life. Sitting in front of him was Khardran except he was armoured to the teeth, fully-clad in plate armour except for his horned-helm which was tugged under his arm. On the table adjacent to him, Mur'ne saw a set of plate armour displayed in all its glory. The armour set was simple, coloured red and black consisting of: a face guard, pauldrons, a chest plate, gloves, leg plates, boots and a simple belt; though the set was humble, Mur'ne could tell it was special. He turned to face Khardran, a large smile appearing over his face

"_I'll take this as a yes." _Khardran smiled and nodded which caused Mur'ne to explode with joy, bouncing around the Distillery and laughing as he did so. Khardran, after restraining Mur'ne, guided him over to the table and began to speak

"_I believe it is time ya know more about yer family Mur'ne, so we might asw ell start with this set of armour." _Mur'ne took a sat and looked up at Khardran like a child intently listens to a story, so Khardran continued. _"Yer Grandfather, that is yer father's father, was a founding member of the Blood Knight Order, a group of paladins from Silvermoon who were set up after the reclamation of Quel'Thalas by the blood elves. This is his armour Mur'ne and yer father wanted me ta give it to ya, yer know, once ya were old enough. Wear it with pride lad."_

Before Khardran had even finished, Mur'ne was already in the process of equipping the armour. When he had finished, the young half-elf began to maneuverer around as if he was in battle, testing his mobility. Satisfied Mur'ne turned to Khardran who was staring back at him with pride, his eyes were slightly wet

"_Well boy," _he said _"looks like yer all grown up now…" _Mur'ne turned to the dwarf and hugged him. After a few moments, Khardran pulled away and gestured for Mur'ne to follow him. The two adventurers left the Thunderbrew Distillery for what would be the last time and with packs on their shoulders they made their way to Steelgrill's Depot.

A few minutes later they arrived at Khardran's workshop and Khardran led Mur'ne inside. When Mur'ne entered he noticed the immense amounts of pointless junk which were scattered around the place. Khardran blushed slightly, apologizing for the mess and handed Mur'ne a flask, purposing a toast to Mur'ne's first adventure. When that was done, the dwarf opened a secret compartment in the wall of his workshop and removed three bronze chests placing them gently on the bench in front of Mur'ne. Khardran opened the longest chest, removed a sheathed sword and handed it to Mur'ne

"_This is the sword ya completed on the day ya became a man and a bloody good smithy if I do say so meself." _The warrior said with a smile as Mur'ne took the sword and unsheathed it. The blade was a large but light weight Claymore, forged from Truesilver and Mithril ore and tempered in the essence of the elemental winds. Mur'ne stared at the blade for a few moments before sheathing it and placing it on his lap.

While Mur'ne had been staring at his handiwork, Khardran had removed a shield and a rather odd looking weapon from the other casings. The shield was massive, beautifully trimmed with gold, bore the markings of Lordaeron while two decorative swords appeared to cross through it diagonally and finally two large jewels were attached to the top and bottom of the shield. The weapon, however, was very strange in appearance. The 'mace' had a dark metal pole with column like ornamental ends, possibly forged from Saronite ore, as the handle while the head was globe shaped and weird runic patters danced around orbiting the sphere at Khardran's touch.

Khardran attached the shield to his back and the mace to his side while Mur'ne fixed his blade onto his back and followed Khardran outside. Khardran and Mur'ne strode around the back of the workshop until the dwarf stopped in front of a canvas cover and turned to Mur'ne

"_A'ight lad,"_ he said _"yer about to see something special." _As he said this, Khardran pulled of the cover to reveal a pristine motor bike. The chopper was gold and blue, the colours of the alliance, made from a mixture of metal plates, timber and rubber. Khardran beamed brightly in front of his creation while Mur'ne stared in awe.

"_Khardran." _Mur'ne said _"How long have you been working on this?" _The dwarf proceeded to attach a side cart to the bike while answering Mur'ne

"_On and off fer about five years, parts were quite hard to come by so I had ta pay a bundle fer em." _Once Khardran had finished welding the cart to the bike he told Mur'ne to jump in. The warrior inserted his skeleton key into the ignition and the engineering marvel roared into life while Khardran slipped on a pair of goggles and revved the engine.

"_A'ight Mur'ne." _he said with a smirk _"Onward ta Ironforge, then lets see if we can bring an end ta this war." _With those words, the chopper sped out from behind Steelgrill's Depot like a bullet, gliding through the morning air and onwards to the dwarven capital where Mur'ne's real life would begin.


End file.
